Digimon Extrem Temporada 1: Tamers OVA 1
by xHimemikoYukkix
Summary: ¿Por qué Hikari, Taichi y los demás ya se conocían? ¿Cómo fue que Seira, Evemon y Megumi ya conocían a los elegidos de los 8 Emblemas? ¿Cuál fue la relación de Hikari y Yamato en un pasado? Aquí se cuenta la historia de Hikari y los chicos de Adventure, la razón por la que se conocen y las aventuras que vivieron juntos en el pasado... ¿Realmente Takato fue el primer amor de Hikari?
1. La Historia de una Amistad

_**DIGIMON EXTREM OVA 1:**_

_****__"YAMATO, HIKARI Y UN A_MOR PROHIBIDO"

_**PARTE 1: "LA HISOTRIA DE UNA AMISTAD"**_

¿?: _Hola, soy Natsumi Sayanaga, vengo a redactarles una linda historia de dos grandes amigos, ambos eran unos pequeños niños de 8 años, es una linda y hermosa historia que creo que les agradará. La vida de un chico y una chica cambiará a lo largo de esta historia por muchos sucesos que ocurrirán en sus vidas, que marcarán el destino de cada uno de ellos y que, sin imaginarlo, su linda amistad iría evolucionando hasta llegara convertiré en… Un amor… Pero el destino a de ser cruel y caprichoso que lo convertirá en…. Un amor prohibido… Comencemos, y espero que les guste esta narración_…

Una mañana tranquila en Odaiba (La historia se remonta ahí) se logra ver a una chica rubia caminando un poco apresurada...

?: Voy a llegar tarde... Ummm... Me va a matar... Yamato me va a matar...

Mientras en casa de los Ishida...

?: Ya tardo, como siempre, por eso de ahora en adelante le daré una hora antes a ver si así llega a tiempo.

?: Hermano, ya no te estreses con eso, Sayonji va a llegar.

?: Sip, tienes razón TK.

TK: ¿Verdad que sí?

?: TK.

TK: Ok, no.

?: ¡Yamato! ¡Llego Sayonji-san!

Yamato: Al fin.

El rubio sale de su habitación, baja las escaleras y se dirige a la entrada de su hogar, antes de llegar, logra ver a una chica rubia de ojos verde esmeralda que portaba una blusa rosa bajo con un chaleco de un tono mas fuerte, una falda blanca un poco abierta de tablones y un lazo en su cabeza simulando una diadema, los rayos del Sol resplandecen detrás de ella haciéndola ver, ante los ojos celestes del chico, como un ángel en la puerta de su morada...

?: ¿Yamato-san?

El rubio despierta de su ilusión al oír esta dulce voz pronunciando su nombre y con la cara un poco roja y algo nervioso camina a ella, toma su mano e intenta tranquilizarse para que ella no se de cuenta de su sentir en ese momento...

Yamato: Al fin llegas Sayonji, vamos, estamos atrasados.

Hikari: Lo siento, ya voy.

Yamato: Bueno vámonos, de seguro Seira ya se ha de haber ido junto con Megumi.

Hikari: No lo digas, mejor vayámonos rápido.

Yamato: Si, vamos.

Hikari: Con su permiso Sra. Ishida, Sr. Ishida, Takeru, nos vemos después.

Sra.: Si, cuídense chicos.

Yamato: Si mama, adiós.

Ambos chicos salen corriendo de la casa tomados de la mano, el rubio corría detrás de la chica sin soltar su mano y sin dejar de verla, su corazón latía un poco acelerado, estaba sudando de su mano que sostenía a la de la rubia, no sabía que hacer, lo único en lo que pensaba era en verla a los ojos y decirle lo que sentía, pero tenia miedo de perder su amistad, eran solo unos chicos de 8 años que estudiaban en la misma institución...

Hikari resbala durante el transcurso del camino y cae encima de Yamato, el corazón del chico comenzó a latir mas fuerte, se puso aun mas nervioso de lo que estaba, su cara torno un color rojizo y comenzó a temblar, la chica que siempre había sido su mejor amiga, la que sabía todo de el estaba encima de el, sus cuerpos juntos como nunca habían estado...

Yamato: (Pensando) _¿Pero que me pasa? ¿Porque estoy así? ¿Acaso será que Hikari me...? No... Eso es una locura, ella es mi mejor amiga, Yamato no pienses en eso y relájate._

Sin embargo el chico seguía confundido, durante ese momento sintió un impulso y sin resistirlo abrazo tiernamente a la chica, esta algo confundida correspondió al abrazo del chico y se mantuvieron así por un corto periodo de 10 minutos, después se levantaron y siguieron su camino, ahora un poco nerviosos, caminando y tomados de la mano como si fueran mas que amigos, ninguno dijo nada, solo se miraban en ratos y sonreían...

**CONTINUARA…**


	2. Revelación

_**DIGIMON EXTREM OVA 1:**_

**_"YAMATO, HIKARI Y UN AMOR PROHIBIDO"_**

**_PARTE 2: "REVELACION"_**

Los chicos seguían su camino para encontrarse con las chicas...

El rubio seguía nervioso, tenia miedo de perder a su mejor amiga al confesarle sus sentimientos, no sabía que hacer, prosiguió con su andar...

Hikari: ¿Estas bien Yamato-san? ¿Te ocurre algo?

Yamato: No, no es nada.

Hikari: Vale.

?: ¡Hey! ¡Matt-kun, Chika-chan! ¡Por aquí!

Hikari: ¡Ya vamos Akira-san! Vamos, Yamato-kun.

Yamato: ¡¿Eh?!

Hikari: ¿Que pasa?

Yamato: ¿Me llamaste... Yamato-kun...?

Hikari: Lo siento.

Yamato: No importa, vamos.

Hikari: Sip.

Akira: Llegaron tarde, Megumi y Seira ya se han ido ¿eh? Porque viene así? ¿Que paso?

Hikari: Caímos durante el camino jeje.

Yamato: Bueno, ensayemos.

Hikari: ¿Y el piano?

Akira: En el auditorio.

Hikari: Bien, vamos.

El equipo camina hacia el auditorio de la ciudad, al llegar, la castaña de nombre Akira se sienta en el piano y la rubia toma el micrófono junto al chico.

Yamato: ¿Cual?

Hikari: An Endless Tale.

Akira: Bien. Uno, dos, tres.

(Instrumental del piano)

Hikari: (Cantando) Para ti y para mi...

Yamato: (Cantando) El destino es así...

Hikari/Yamato: (Cantando) ¿Que podemos hacer?

Akira: (Mirándolos y pensando) _Se ven muy bien juntos, si fueran pareja se verían muy bien porque, ambos son muy talentosos, Yamato es muy guapo, y Hikari muy linda, los admiro mucho, y, si me gustaría que, fueran más que amigos…_

Hikari/Yamato: (Cantando) ¡Decir adiós! (Dejando de cantar) ¿Salió bien Akira-san? ¿Eh? (Comienzan a reírse)

Akira: Jajajaja salió bien chicos.

Hikari: Gracias a Yamato.

Yamato: ¿A mi? Al contrario, gracias ti, Hikari.

Hikari: ¡No es cierto! Tú eres el talentoso con la guitarra aquí.

Yamato: Y tú la voz.

Hikari: Pero…

Akira: Jajaja ya ya, en vez de estar discutiendo, mejor apúrense y dense el beso.

Hikari/Yamato: (Sonrojados y nervioso) ¡¿Eh?! ¡Beso?!

Akira: Jajajaajajajaja es broma.

Hikari: ¡A-Akira-san!

?: Jóvenes, tengo que cerrar el auditorio en 20 minutos, apresúrense.

Hikari: Si, ya vamos, gracias.

Yamato comienza a guardar sus cosas junto con las de Hikari, Akira es la primera en irse y deja a los rubios solos…

Yamato: Bueno, Akira ya se fue y tenemos 15 minutos antes de que cierren, ¿Qué hacemos?

Hikari: Lo que tu quieras esta bien.

Yamato: Entonces…

Hikari: ¿Entonces qu-

Yamato besa a Hikari tiernamente, era el primer beso de la rubia, y el más dulce y largo del rubio, la empieza a abrazar y a profundizar el beso, cada vez era mas dulce, la chica solo se mostraba confundida ante aquel acto de su mejor amigo pero se dejo llevar, había llegado, había llegado el momento en que el rubio mostrara sus verdaderos sentimientos por la rubia, la chica que siempre, desde los 5 años de edad, había sido su mejor amiga…

10 segundos después el chico termina el beso, siendo unido a su amada por un hilito de saliva que juntaba sus labios a los tiernos y suaves labios de la chica, se miraban a los ojos algo sonrojados mientras el chico limpiaba sus labios con su lengua y seguidamente limpio los de ella de la misma manera, estaban sonrojados y nerviosos, la chica se alejo de el confundía, lo miraba fijamente y con temor…

Yamato: ¿Qué pasa?

Hikari: Yo… Lo siento… Debo irme. (Toma sus cosas)

Yamato: Pero…

Hikari: ¡Lo siento, de verdad, perdón, debo irme! (Sale corriendo del auditorio)

Yamato: ¡Espera, Hikari! (Sale detrás de ella) ¡Perdóname, no fue mi intención incomodarte, en serio perdón, espérame por favor, Hikari!

Hikari: ¡Debo irme, por favor no me sigas!

Yamato: ¡Hikari! (Se detiene y la mira alejarse mientras se le dificulta respirar)

La rubia después de un largo recorrido llega a su hogar y entra a la casa, el rubio toma sus cosas y camina solo algo deprimido, cuando llega a su morada entra, su madre lo recibe al igual que el menor de la familia, pero el chico los ignora y entra a su habitación, la madre y el niño lo miran de forma extrañada por aquel comportamiento en el chico, el cual, era raro de ver en el después de venir de salir con Hikari…

El chico se recuesta en su cama y mira al techo mientras recuerda una y otra y otra vez aquel beso que, para el, fue el mas tierno, largo y dulce que había dado, sabia que había sido el primer beso de su mejor amiga, sabía que arriesgo la amistad con al rubia por su impulso estúpido, pero, saboreaba su boca una y otra vez, recordando aquel momento con su amiga, de la cual, ahora estaba enamorado…

Recordaba el dulce sabor de los labios de la chica, su mirada fija en el, su suave y delicado cuerpo blanco que había tenido cerca como nunca antes lo tuvo, la amaba, la adoraba, deseaba mas y mas el poder tener en sus brazos ese hermoso cuerpo, tener sus dulces labios en los suyos, y, sentir, por primera vez, que la rubia le pertenecía, que ella era su propiedad, solo de el y de nadie mas, lo deseaba, lo anhelaba…

El recuerdo seguía invadiendo su inocente mente haciéndolo suspirar una y otra vez, pero también, haciendo pensar en que, quizás, la rubia no volvería a dirigirle la palabra nunca más, tenia miedo de perderla, tenia ese profundo temor…

Del recuerdo de ese momento, de ese sabor, de ese cuerpo, el rubio cayó en un profundo sueño en ese momento…

**CONTINUARA…**


	3. El Regreso de Dos Amigos

_**DIGIMON EXTREM OVA 1:**_

_**"**__**YAMATO, HIKARI Y UN AMOR PROHIBIDO"**_

_**PARTE 3: "EL REGRESO DE DOS AMIGOS"**_

Mientras en casa de la rubia, la chica yacía en su cama recostada, recordando aquel momento con su mejor amigo…

"¿Por qué lo hizo?", era una pregunta que se repetía en su mente una y otra vez, su primer beso, con su mejor amigo, no podía creerlo, se mostraba muy confundida…

Sentía el sabor del chico en sus labios, en su boca, tenia el olor del rubio en su cuerpo, se sentía confundida, no entendía lo que estaba sintiendo, no sabia lo que tenía, al poco tiempo cayo en un profundo sueño…

Hikari: ¿Dónde… Estoy…?

La chica recorre su alrededor con su mirada, se encontraba en un prado, de pronto, logra mirar no muy lejos de ella, al rubio…

Hikari: ¿Yamato-san?

Yamato: Ven, Hikari-san.

El rubio abre y extiende sus brazos, la rubia lo mira un corto tiempo y luego corre a abrazarlo…

Hikari: (Lo abraza) ¡Yamato!

Yamato: Hikari… Te amo…

El rubio agacha su mirada para ver a la chica, la rubia sube su mirada y lo mira a los ojos fijamente sin dejar de abrazarlo, entonces sonríe…

Hikari: Yo también… Yamato…

En ese momento, ella lo besa y el corresponde el beso, ambos se abrazan tiernamente y se arrejuntan…

Marina: ¡Hikari! ¡Despierta! ¡Ya es tarde!

Hikari: (Despierta) ¡¿Eh?!

La rubia despierta apresurada, entonces se arregla y corre para llegar a su escuela, afortunadamente llega a tiempo, entra en su aula y comienzan las clases…

Mientras la maestra explica la materia, la chica miraba al frente y pensaba en aquel extraño sueño que tuvo con el rubio…

Hikari: (Pensando)_ ¿Un sueño? ¿Pero… Porque eso? ¿Por qué con Yamato?_

***Recuerdo***

_Hikari: (Lo abraza) ¡Yamato!_

_Yamato: Hikari… Te amo…_

_El rubio agacha su mirada para ver a la chica, la rubia sube su mirada y lo mira a los ojos fijamente sin dejar de abrazarlo, entonces sonríe…_

_Hikari: Yo también… Yamato…_

***Fin del recuerdo***

Hikari: (Pensando) _¿Acaso Yamato me…?_

Maestra: ¡Hikari!

Hikari: ¡¿Eh?!

Maestra: Despierta de una vez Sayonji-san y pon atención, de lo contrario, tendré que mandarte a la dirección.

Hikari: L-lo siento Sensei.

Todos: Jajajajaja, pobre de ella.

Yamato: Hikari-san…

Las clases continúan, luego llega la hora del almuerzo, la rubia se pasa el rato sentada en su asiento en el salón castigada y el rubio la miraba desde la puerta, regresan todos al aula para terminar las labores escolares de ese día…

Después del timbre que indica la salida, Hikari se va sola, durante el transcurso del camino un portal del Digimundo aparece frente a la chica, de el, salen dos digimons heridos gravemente y caen inconscientes en el suelo, en ese momento el portal se cierra y al rubia corre al auxilio de los digimons…

Hikari: ¡Evemon! ¡Gabumon! (llega y se inca para verlos bien) Oh no, debo avisar a Yamato.

La chica saca su teléfono y marca al chico…

El rubio caminaba dos cuadras atrás de donde yacía la rubia, su teléfono comienza a sonar, al ver el nombre del usuario que le llamaba, contesto rápidamente…

Yamato: ¿Qué pasa Hikari?

Hikari: ¡Yamato-san! Estoy en el parque, ven rápido.

Yamato: ¿Por qué? ¿Qué paso? ¿Estás bien?

Hikari: Yo si, pero… Se abrió un portal del Digimundo y de el salieron Evemon y Gabumon, estoy con ellos, pero están inconscientes y heridos gravemente, ven y ayúdame por favor.

Yamato: ¡¿Qué?! Voy para allá.

El rubio termina la llamada, guarda su celular y corre hacia donde la chica le indico que se encontraba…

Hikari: (Viendo a los digimons) Resistan… Por favor… Yamato ya viene en camino…

El rubio llega a los 10 minutos a donde esta la chica, este al verla corre y se sienta en un lado de ella…

Yamato: Pero… ¿Qué paso?

Hikari: No lo se, se abrió el portal y aparecieron aquí heridos tal y como están, una vez tocaron el suelo, quedaron inconscientes.

Yamato: Demonios.

Hikari: ¿Eh? (Mirando al rubio y pensando) _Yamato-san es muy lindo, pero, me niego a creer que lo quiera mas que como mi amigo, no es posible, no lo quiero creer…_

En ese momento los digimons reaccionan y despiertan…

Yamato: Al fin despertaron.

Evemon: Hikari…

Hikari: ¡Evemon! Me alegro que hayas despertado… ¿Qué paso?

Evemon: El Digimundo está en grave peligro… Tratamos de salvarlo pero no pudimos…

Gabumon: Tienen a Megumi, a Lixto y a Seira… Ella los capturó…

Hikari: ¿Ella?

Yamato: ¿Quién es ella?

Evemon: Kurusugawa… Airi…

Hikari: (Aterrada) ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Airi?!

Yamato: ¿Airi?

Hikari: Airi… No puede ser…

Yamato: ¿Quién es Airi?

Hikari: Alguien que… Alguna vez… Fue alguien importante en mi vida…

Yamato: Vale.

Gabumon: Ninemon esta con ella… Fue la que nos atacó y nos envió aquí…

Yamato: Esto esta mal.

Hikari: ¿Qué paso con Agumon, Patamon, Gatomon y los demás?

Gabumon: Ninemon los capturó, nosotros la enfrentamos para rescatarlos, pero ella fue más fuerte y nos derrotó con facilidad…

Yamato: Vamos a mi casa, ahí estarán seguros.

Hikari: Vale.

Los chicos cargan a su respectivo compañero y se van con rumbo al hogar de los Ishida…

Al llegar, entraron a la habitación del chico y recostaron a los digimons en la cama, entonces estos cayeron en un sueño debido a su cansancio...

Los rubios estuvieron ahí por el momento, ella mirando a los digimons, y el observándola a ella…

Hikari: (Cantando) Fuwa Fuwa kururi… Omoete Iruka… Kanaete ima wo…

Yamato: Vayamos afuera, ellos deben descansar, además, tengo algo que decirte…

Hikari: S-Sip.

Los chicos se retiran de la habitación, bajan las escaleras y salen al jardín del hogar del rubio, pe paran bajo la sombra de un árbol y se miran fijamente…

Hikari: Bueno… ¿Qué querías decirme?

Yamato: Quiero decirte que…

Hikari: ¿Qué es?

Yamato: Yo… Yo…

Hikari: Pff… Me iré mejor, adiós. (Se da al vuelta y camina a la puerta)

Yamato: (pensando) _¡Dilo, Yamato dilo!_ (habla) ¡Hikari, yo te amo!

Hikari: (Se para) ¿Eh?

Yamato: (Sonrojado y con la cara seria) Te amo, Hikari.

Hikari: Yamato-san…

Yamato: Te deseo, te amo, necesito de tu cuerpo, necesito de tus labios, necesito de ti, te necesito y ya no lo soporto más… Lo siento…

En ese momento, el rubio empuja a la rubia contra el árbol haciendo chocar de espaldas en este y la sostiene ahí…

Hikari: ¡¿Pero que haces?! Déjame en paz porque sino yo-

El rubio, sin pensarlo, besa a la chica, esta se muestra sorprendía, después de 2 minutos, el silencio que dominó el lugar fue interrumpido por un tronido en el ambiente…

Hikari: Yo…

La chica tenía su mano derecha frente a ella a la altura de su cuello y seguía recargada en el árbol, tenía una expresión en su cara de terror…

Por su lado, el rubio estaba a una corta distancia de ella y su cara volteaba al lado izquierdo y en ella tenía un color rojizo…

La rubia… Sin haberlo querido hacer… Había abofeteado al rubio…

**CONTINUARA…**


	4. Descubriendo mis Sentimientos

_**DIGIMON EXTREM OVA 1:**_

_**"**__**YAMATO, HIKARI Y UN AMOR PROHIBIDO"**_

_**PARTE 4: "DESCUBRIENDO MIS SENTIMIENTOS: VIAJE AL DIGIMUNDO"**_

Hikari: Yo…

Yamato: Bien, si esta es tu decisión la acepto, ojala y no te arrepientas, Hikari…

Hikari: (Con lagrimas en sus ojos) Yo… Lo siento… Yamato… Yo no quería…

Yamato: Ya es suficiente…

El rubio entra a su morada dejando a la rubia sola en aquel lugar, esta se suelta llorando y después de un rato, entra a la casa, saca a su compañera y camina rumbo a su hogar…

El rubio la observaba desde la ventana de su casa mientras se tocaba su mejilla roja por aquel golpe que había recibido por parte de su amada…

Yamato: Hikari… ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué tu?...

Evemon: (Despertando) Umm… Hikari…

Hikari: ¿Qué pasa Evemon? ¿Te duele algo?

Evemon: No, pero…

Hikari: ¿Pero?

Evemon: Debemos ir al Digimundo… Megumi… Seira… Lixto… Todos… Ella los tiene… Debemos rescatarlos…

Hikari: ¿Pero como?

Evemon: Yamato-san… Gabumon… Nosotras… Todos nosotros somos la llave para salvar al Digimundo de Airi…

Hikari: Pero yo…

***Recuerdo***

_Hikari: Bueno… ¿Qué querías decirme?_

_Yamato: Quiero decirte que…_

_Hikari: ¿Qué es?_

_Yamato: Yo… Yo… _

_Hikari: Pff… Me iré mejor, adiós. (Se da al vuelta y camina a la puerta)_

_Yamato: (pensando) ¡Dilo, Yamato dilo! (habla) ¡Hikari, yo te amo!_

_Hikari: (Se para) ¿Eh?_

_Yamato: (Sonrojado y con la cara seria) Te amo, Hikari._

_Hikari: Yamato-san…_

_Yamato: Te deseo, te amo, necesito de tu cuerpo, necesito de tus labios, necesito de ti, te necesito y ya no lo soporto más… Lo siento…_

_En ese momento, el rubio empuja a la rubia contra el árbol haciendo chocar de espaldas en este y la sostiene ahí…_

_Hikari: ¡¿Pero que haces?! Déjame en paz porque sino yo-_

_El rubio, sin pensarlo, besa a la chica, esta se muestra sorprendía, después de 2 minutos, el silencio que dominó el lugar fue interrumpido por un tronido en el ambiente, la rubia abofetea al chico marcando su mano con un tono rojo en el rostro de Yamato…_

_Hikari: Yo…_

_Yamato: Bien, si esta es tu decisión la acepto, ojala y no te arrepientas, Hikari…_

_Hikari: (Con lagrimas en sus ojos) Yo… Lo siento… Yamato… Yo no quería…_

_Yamato: Ya es suficiente…_

***Fin del recuerdo***

Hikari: Yamato no volverá a hablarme en su vida.

Evemon: Lo hará… Estoy segura….

Hikari: Pero…

Evemon: Es por el bien de tu reino, de tu país, de tu mundo, entiéndelo Kurusugawa.

Hikari: ¡Pero Yamato no querrá!

Evemon: ¡Compórtate como la Princesa que eres Izumi-san!

Hikari: Evemon…

Evemon: Recuerda que la mayoría de tu familia murió en aquel accidente y que por eso estas aquí junto a Alice, tienes que salvar el alma de Airi, es tu hermana.

Hikari: V-vale… Hare lo mejor que pueda… Solo porque quiero salvar a Airi de un destino cruel…

Evemon: Gracias, Izumi-san.

Las dos chicas regresan a la morada Ishida, al tocar la puerta, el digimon las recibe y las conduce al cuarto de Yamato…

Yamato: ¿Quién era Gabumon?

Gabumon: Pues era-

Hikari: Soy yo.

Yamato: ¿Tu?

Evemon: Vinimos para decirles que debemos ir al Digimundo.

Gabumon: ¿Es Airi cierto?

Evemon: Así es, ¿Qué dices Yamato-san?

Yamato: ¿Nosotros y quien mas?

Hikari: Solo nosotros cuarto.

Evemon: ¿Pero?

Hikari: No quiero que nadie más se involucre en esto.

TK: ¿Irán al Digimundo?

Yamato: ¡¿TK?!

TK: Quiero ir hermano.

Yamato: ¿Para que?

TK: Quiero ver a Patamon otra vez.

Hikari: Lo siento TK, no puedes venir.

TK: ¿Pero porque?

Hikari: Es muy arriesgado, y no quiero que te pase algo, por favor, quédate aquí.

Yamato: Ya nos vamos, adiós TK, cuídate.

TK: Pero hermano…

Hikari: (Abraza a TK) No te preocupes, todo estará bien, cuando regresemos, traeré a Patamon conmigo, ¿vale?

TK: Esta bien.

Yamato: Cuídate hermano (Le da un beso en la frente) Adiós.

Gabumon: Vámonos.

Evemon: Sip.

Las dos parejas salen de la casa y caminan, el rubio menor los observaba desde la ventana de la puerta mientras derramaba sus lágrimas…

Después de llegar a casa de la rubia, bajan al sótano y ahí, se paran en medio del pentagrama dibujado en el suelo, y, después de que la digimon de Hikari dice unas palabras raras, el pentagrama comienza a brillar y estos caen al suelo cuando aparecen el Digimundo…

Hikari: Llegamos… Pero… ¿Dónde?

Evemon: Ninemon nos envió al mundo real cuando estábamos en este lugar…

Gabumon: Es por acá.

Yamato: Vamos.

Hikari: ¡Ouch!

Evemon: ¿Qué pasa?

Hikari: Mi tobillo…

Al caer durante la llegada a aquel mundo digital, la rubia había sufrido una lesión en su tobillo, no podía caminar…

Gabumon: ¿Ahora que hacemos?

Evemon: No podemos perder tiempo.

Yamato: Bien.

Hikari: (Sonrojada) ¡¿Eh?!

El rubio carga en sus brazos a la rubia y esta al instante se sonroja y se pone muy nerviosa…

Hikari: ¡¿Pero… Que?!

Yamato: No tenemos tiempo que perder, te llevare así mientras te recuperas.

Hikari: ¡Pero…!

Evemon: ¡Hikari!

Hikari: V-vale, pero cuando este mejor me bajaras.

Yamato: Sip.

Entonces los chicos y sus digimons comienzan su recorrido por aquel lugar, la rubia mostraba una timidez y nerviosidad extrema, estaba roja y temblaba, pero por su lado, el rubio esta normal y tenia una sonrisa en su rostro porque, tenia en sus brazos a su amada, podía sentir los temblores del cuerpo de la niña, podía verla roja y nerviosa, se reía de ella…

Yamato: (Pensando) _Si supiera porque estas así… Me gustaría pensar que estas así porque… Tal vez… En algún rincón de tu corazón… Sientes algo por mí…_

**CONTINUARA…**


	5. Enfermo de Amor, el Beso que me Alivió

_**DIGIMON EXTREM OVA 1:**_

_**"YAMATO, HIKARI Y UN AMOR PROHIBIDO"**_

_**PARTE 5: "ENFERMO DE AMOR, EL BESO QUE ME ALIVIO"**_

Ya había oscurecido en el mundo digital en el que ahora estaban Hikari y Yamato, exhaustos del recorrido, decidieron acampar en el pequeño bosque en el que se encontraban…

Evemon: Bien, dormiremos aquí esta noche.

Yamato: Je, veo que Hikari se adelanto. (Viendo a la rubia dormida en sus brazos)

Gabumon: Ya puedes bajarla Yamato.

Yamato: Así estoy bien, no quiero despertarla.

Evemon: ¿O no quieres soltarla?

Yamato: Tsk.

Evemon, Gabumon y Yamato consumieron un poco de los alimentos que llevaban con ellos, para ello, el chico tuvo que recostar a Hikari en una pequeña cama que había hecho de hojas de los arboles, el viento comenzó a soplar y el clima se volvió helado…

Los digimons tenían mucho pelaje, podían resistir esa temperatura, mas el cuerpo de los chicos no, para suerte del rubio, el llevaba un suéter consigo, pero la rubia, no llevaba nada…

El rubio veía como la chica temblaba de frio, y sin resistir el sufrimiento de su amada, se quito su chaqueta y se la dio a la joven, a los pocos segundos, el cuerpo del chico se volvió helado y comenzó a temblar, la rubia se mostraba mas tranquila ahora…

Al despertar, la rubia se encontraba con el suéter del chico a su alrededor y, a el, lo encontraba tosiendo no muy lejos de donde estaba ella…

Extrañada se levantó y camino a donde se encontraba el rubio…

Hikari: ¿Qué te pasa?

Yamato: (Tosiendo) Nada… (Tose) Estoy bien, es solo un resfriado.

Hikari: Esta bien, ven, vamos.

Yamato: S-… Ummm….

El rubio se desmalla en ese momento…

Hikari: ¡Yamato! ¡¿Yamato, Yamato, que te pasa, Yamato?!

Los digimons despiertan al oír los gritos de la chica y corren a para ver que paso…

Gabumon: ¡Matt!

Evemon: ¡¿Hikari que paso?!

Hikari: No lo se, lo encontré tosiendo esta mañana y de repente colapsó.

Evemon: ¿Tos? Su cuerpo no resistió el frio de anoche…

Hikari: ¿Ah?

Gabumon: Matt te dio su chaqueta y el decidió soportar el frio, pero era demasiado, su cuerpo no lo resistió.

Hikari ¡¿Eh?!

Evemon: Esto esta mal… Si Yamato no lo soporto… El podría…

Hikari: ¿Morir?

Evemon: Si…

Hikari: (Llorando) No… ¡Yamato, Yamato, YAMATO!

Gabumon: ¿Qué podemos hacer?

Evemon: Hikari…

Hikari: ¿Qué pasa?

Evemon: Tu podrías…

Hikari: ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre eso?! Sabes que lo único que yo aprendí fueron batallas y modales, pero medicina nunca aprendí.

Evemon: Pero sabes la técnica para sanar.

Hikari: Pero me niego a hacerlo con Yamato… La única forma es…

Evemon: Tienes que hacerlo.

Hikari: No.

Evemon: Hazlo.

Hikari: ¡No!

Evemon: Si no lo haces…. ¡Yamato morirá!

Hikari: ¡¿Eh?!

Evemon: ¿Eso quieres?

Hikari: No…

Evemon: Entonces hazlo Sayonji.

Hikari: Ummm…. (Mira a Yamato) E-esta bien…

La rubia toma en sus brazos al rubio, toma la mano izquierda del rubio y entrelaza sus dedos con los de el, y, lo besa…

Las manos entrelazadas de los chicos comienzan a emitir una luz proveniente del centro de su interior mientras Hikari profundiza el beso…

Los digimons solo los miraban…

El chico comienza a despertar, las manos dejan de emitir a luz y, sin que la rubia se de cuenta, el rubio abre sus ojos y mira a su amada besarlo…

Se muestra confundido, pero vuelve a cerrar sus ojos y deja que la chica continúe…

Al cabo de 2 minutos la rubia se aparta y el chico vuelve a abrir sus ojos…

Yamato: ¿Qué paso?

Hikari: Desmallaste, pero ya estas mejor.

Yamato: ¿Pero… Como?

Hikari: Eso no importa, mejor continuemos.

Evemon: Digo lo mismo.

Gabumon: igual yo.

Yamato: Bien, continuemos.

Los chicos guardan sus cosas y continúan su viaje en busca de sus amigos, el rubio se mostraba confundido, preguntándose una y otra vez el porque del beso de la rubia hacia el…

La rubia se mostraba normal, como si nada hubiera pasado, Gabumon y Evemon se miraban, miraban a los chicos, quienes caminaban juntos, y se soltaban carcajadas…

De repente, una explosión cerca de los chicos los hiere…

¿?: Oh, creí que había acabado con ustedes dos.

Evemon: (Mirada furiosa) ¡Ninemon!

Ninemon: Evemon, Gabumon, terminemos con esto… ¡Raiki-

Hikari: (La empuja) ¡Déjalos!

Ninemon: ¿Pero que? ¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Izumi?!

Yamato: ¿Izumi?

Ninemon: Vaya vaya, que les parece, la joven princesita regreso a casa para ser aniquilada.

Hikari: ¿Por qué lo haces Ninemon?

Ninemon: Son ordenes de Airi-san.

Hikari: ¿Airi?

Ninemon: Si, ¿no lo entiendes? Airi solo quiere el trono, pero mientras tú y Alice vivan no lo podrá tener, así que, el matarlas será suficiente para que el Digimundo sea de nosotras.

Hikari: Imposible… Airi no haría algo así…

Ninemon: Airi lo hará… A ella solo le importa el trono, no le importa si tiene que matar a sus únicas familiares vivas, lo hará…

Hikari: ¡No! (Mirada fija y furiosa contra Ninemon) _¡Sun Power: Fire Spin!_

Ninemon: ¡¿Pero que…?!

Hikari hace una espiral en su mano y la lanza contra Ninemon, esta se sorprende y la esquiva…

Ninemon: ¡¿Cómo es posible que tú puedas hacer eso?!

Hikari: Porque… Yo soy… La sucesora de… ¡Nanami Kurusugawa!

Ninemon: Imposible… Airi debe saberlo.

Ninemon desaparece en ese momento, la rubia voltea y mira al rubio templar con horror y pánico…

Hikari: Yamato…

Yamato: ¿Qué eres tú?

Hikari: Yo soy… la princesa digimon… Izumi Kurusugawa…

Yamato: Imposible…

Hikari: Lo siento… Pero es verdad Yamato…

Yamato: Hikari…

Hikari: (Llorando) Perdón…

**CONTINUARA…**


	6. Esto es lo que Soy, la Confusión de Yama

**_DIGIMON EXTREM OVA 1:_**

**_"_****_YAMATO, HIKARI Y UN AMOR PROHIBIDO"_**

**_PARTE 6: "ESTO ES LO QUE SOY, LA CONFUSION DE YAMATO"_**

Hikari: Yamato…

Yamato: ¿Qué eres tú?

Hikari: Yo soy… la princesa digimon… Izumi Kurusugawa…

Yamato: Imposible…

Hikari: Lo siento… Pero es verdad Yamato…

Yamato: Hikari…

Hikari: (Llorando) Perdón…

El rubio se levanta del suelo y la toma de los hombros bruscamente…

Yamato: (Furioso agitando a la rubia) ¡¿Quién eres?! ¡¿Qué eres?! ¡Respóndeme Hikari!

Hikari: (Llorando) Yo… Yo soy… Una digimon…

Yamato: (La avienta y comienza a llorar) ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?! ¡¿Por qué?!

Hikari: Tenia miedo… Tenia miedo de tu reacción… ¡Quería evitar que te pusieras tal y como estas ahora! ¡Quería evitarte ese enojo que tienes! ¡Por eso no te lo dije!

Evemon: ¡Hikari!

Gabumon: ¡Matt!

Evemon: ¡¿Qué pasa aquí?!

Hikari: No es nada… Vámonos Evemon.

Evemon: Pero Hikari-

Hikari: Eh dicho, vámonos.

Gabumon: Matt ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

Yamato: Que ella me ha mentido todos estos años…

Hikari: ¡Yo no te mentí!

Yamato: ¡Lo hiciste!

Hikari: ¡Yo no lo hice!

Yamato: ¡Lo hiciste, ya no lo niegues, eres una mentirosa!

Hikari: ¡Cállate! (lo abofetea)

Evemon: ¡Hikari!

Yamato: Suficiente, ya he tenido suficiente de ti, me largo (Se voltea y se va)

Gabumon: ¿A dónde vas Matt?

Yamato: Lejos de esa mentirosa.

Gabumon: Espera, Matt.

Gabumon corre detrás de Yamato, mientras Hikari se deja caer en el suelo y Evemon solo la mira, la rubia comienza a llorar…

Hikari: (Llorando sentada en el piso) Yo no hice nada… Yo no hice nada… Nada…

Evemon: Princesa…

Mientras donde yacían Yamato y Gabumon…

Gabumon: ¿Qué paso Matt?

Yamato: Nada.

Gabumon: tú nunca te enojas por nada, menos tratándose de Hikari, así que dime, ¿Qué paso?

Yamato: ¿Qué paso? Pasa que la chica de la que me enamore me mintió desde que la conocí.

Gabumon: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Yamato: No te hagas, tú y Evemon sabían que Hikari es una digimon.

Gabumon: Así que es eso.

Yamato: ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?

Gabumon: Porque se lo prometí a la princesa.

Yamato: ¿Princesa?

Gabumon: Hikari es… La princesa de los Digimons.

Yamato: ¡¿Qué?!

Gabumon: Hace 8 años… La reina de los digimons, Nanami Kurusugawa, dio a luz a su cuarto hijo, una linda niña rubia de ojos verde esmeralda, decidieron llamarla Izumi, la pequeña Izumi Kurusugawa. Todos la querían mucho y la apreciaban, conforme crecía, se volvía aun mas hermosa de lo que era, todos, sus padres, sus hermanos, los digimons, todo el mundo la quería, sin embargo, la hermana a la que sucedía la joven la envidiaba ya que ella siembre había sido el centro de atención, el cual, le acababa de arrebatar su joven hermana.

Yamato: ¿Qué tiene que ver esto con Hikari?

Gabumon: Los padres decidieron brincar a la hermana y darle el puesto de princesa y futura reina a la niña de apenas 5 años de edad, cuando la chica de 6 años se enteró, lleno su corazón de odio y rencor, como final, decidió terminar con toda su familia "Si ellos no me brindan el trono, se los quitare para hacerlo solo mío". Esa noche, la hermana mando a destruir el palacio donde Vivian sus padres y sus hermanos, incendió y destruyó el lugar, cientos de personas estaban dentro buscando a la familia Kurusugawa, la madre, preocupada por sus hijos, ordeno a su hija mayor y a su único hijo, quien sucedía a la mayor, que se llevaran a la menor de ahí, ya que ella tenía que sobrevivir para que, cuando fuera mayor, lograra tener en su poder el reino, y estos lo hicieron, sacaron a la niña de aquel reino, la joven, al enterarse de la huida de sus hermanos, mando a perseguirlos y, una vez encontrados, asesinarlos.

Yamato: Sigo sin entender.

Gabumon: El hermano de las chicas sabia que el Digimundo ya no era seguro para ellos, así que abrió un portal a un mundo cercano al de ellos conocido como El Mundo Real, metió a sus hermanas al portal y el fue capturado. Las chicas llegaron a habitar en la Tierra y para mantener a la pequeña a salvo de la hermana, decidió cambiar su nombre y apellido y decidió vivir en ese mundo junto su hermana.

Yamato: ¿Qué tiene que ver Hikari con esta historia? No lo entiendo.

Gabumon: El nombre de los hermanos eran Alice, la mayor, Allen, el chico, Airi, la chica que destruyó el palacio e Izumi, la joven princesa. Allen fue capturado por Airi al salvar la vida de sus hermanas Alice e Izumi.

Yamato: A mi no me importan ellos, quiero saber porque no me dijiste lo de Hikari.

Gabumon: ¡Escucha Matt! En el mundo real, el nombre de las jóvenes cambio, ahora sus nombres eran Alice y Hikari Sayonji, el portal las transportó a una ciudad llamada Odaiba.

Yamato: ¿Entonces Hikari es…?

Gabumon: Así es, Hikari es la princesa Izumi.

Yamato: ¿Pero porque no me lo dijiste antes?

Gabumon: Los digimons seguían siendo fieles a la familia real, Airi creía que jamás volvería a ver a sus hermanas, las dio por muertas, sin embargo, algunos digimons encontraron otros portales a la Tierra, unos de ellos volvieron a ver a las jóvenes, estos fueron Evemon, Agumon, Gatomon, Patamon, Palmon, Biyomon, Tentomon y yo.

Yamato: Los digimons de Hikari, Tai, Kari, TK, Mimi, Sora, Izzy y tu.

Gabumon: Si, quisimos regresar y decir que la princesa estaba viva, pero Alice lo impidió, nos dijo que calláramos y que cuando fuera necesario, Hikari volvería para derrotar a Airi, pero que para derrotarla, tendría que usar un poder que solo ella tiene, no sabemos que es, pero Alice dijo que eso podría matar a quienes estuvieran cerca e incluso, matar a la misma Hikari.

Yamato: Entonces…

***Recuerdo de la partida***

_Evemon: Vinimos para decirles que debemos ir al Digimundo._

_Gabumon: ¿Es Airi cierto?_

_Evemon: Así es, ¿Qué dices Yamato-san?_

_Yamato: ¿Nosotros y quien mas?_

_Hikari: Solo nosotros cuarto._

_Evemon: ¿Pero?_

_Hikari: No quiero que nadie más se involucre en esto._

_TK: ¿Irán al Digimundo?_

_Yamato: ¡¿TK?!_

_TK: Quiero ir hermano._

_Yamato: ¿Para que?_

_TK: Quiero ver a Patamon otra vez._

_Hikari: Lo siento TK, no puedes venir._

_TK: ¿Pero porque?_

_Hikari: Es muy arriesgado, y no quiero que te pase algo, por favor, quédate aquí._

_Yamato: Ya nos vamos, adiós TK, cuídate._

_TK: Pero hermano…_

_Hikari: (Abraza a TK) No te preocupes, todo estará bien, cuando regresemos, traeré a Patamon conmigo, ¿vale?_

_TK: Esta bien._

***Fin del recuerdo***

Yamato: Por eso no quería que TK y los demás vinieran.

Gabumon: Ella sabe que tendrá que liberarse tarde o temprano.

Yamato: Debemos volver, no puedo dejarla sola en esto.

Gabumon: Bien, así se habla, regresemos.

Yamato: Si.

Los chicos regresan con gran rapidez al lugar en donde habían discutido con la rubia, el rubio no quería permitir la muerte de su amada, había regresado solo para salvarla a ella, aun acosta de su propia vida…

Yamato: (Pensando mientras corre)_ Hikari, no dejare que nada te pase, estoy contigo, no permitiré que mueras, no lo permitiré, aunque tenga que morir yo, te protegeré…_

**CONTINUARA…**


	7. La Confusión, Quiero Protegerte

_**DIGIMON EXTREM OVA 1:**_

_**"**__**YAMATO, HIKARI Y UN AMOR PROHIBIDO"**_

_**PARTE 7: LA CONFUSION, QUIERO PROTEGERTE"**_

Después de correr un largo camino, el rubio y su compañero por fin logran reencontrarse con las chicas, con las cuales, el chico se había enfadado…

Gabumon: ¡Evemon! ¡Hikari!

Evemon: (Corre hacia Gabumon) ¡Gabumon! (Lo lambe) Que bueno que regresaron.

Hikari: Tsk (Se voltea y les da la espalda)

Yamato: Lo siento… Lo lamento mucho Hikari…

Hikari: ¿Lamentar que? ¿El llamarme mentirosa o el haberme agredido?

Yamato: Todo, perdóname, es solo que estaba confundido y, el coraje de que me lo ocultaran me invadió, lo siento, no sabia tu historia, pero ahora que la se, quiero pedirte una disculpa y, si me lo permites, quiero ayudarte a vencer a Airi.

Gabumon: Matt.

Hikari: Ja, todos aquí sabemos quien es la única que puede derrotarla y como…

Yamato: Lo se, pero no permitiré que liberes el sello.

Hikari: ¿Eh?

Yamato: Te ayudaré, verás que si luchamos juntos todo saldrá bien, sin la necesidad de liberar el sello.

Hikari: Eso es imposible…

Yamato: No lo es si lo hacemos juntos (le toma las manos a Hikari)

Hikari: (Sonrojada) Yamato-san…

Evemon: Todos te ayudaremos Hikari, para eso estamos aquí.

Hikari: Esto…

Yamato: Si.

Hikari: ¡Esto es imposible!

Yamato: No lo es, si lo hacemos juntos.

Hikari: Abre los ojos Yamato, por favor.

Yamato: Tú…

Hikari: ¿Yo?

Yamato: Tú eres una insensible.

Hikari: ¡¿Eh?!

Yamato: Nosotros queremos ayudarte y tú te niegas a nuestra ayuda.

Hikari: Lo siento, pero no quiero que nadie salga herido.

Yamato: ¿A que le temes?

Hikari: A terminar con todo lo que me importa… Mis amigos, mi familia… No quiero perderlos… Por eso… Por eso prefiero hacerlo sola.

Evemon: Hikari.

Hikari: ¿Eh?

Evemon: ¿Recuerdas algo acerca de tu madre?

Hikari: No mucho. ¿Por qué?

Evemon: Nanami-sama era igual a ti de pequeña…

***Flashback***

_Nanami: ¿Tengo que hacerlo?_

_Saya: ¡Ya es mucho! Mi hija ya tiene suficiente con ser una sacerdotisa para que ahora digan que tiene el espíritu del Jashin dentro de ella._

_Nanami: ¿Qué es el Jashin?_

_Saya: Nada._

_Sensei: ¡Ya no se lo ocultes Saya! Nanami, escucha, el Jashin es un demonio que vive en tu interior, un gato negro que es sellado dentro de ti, es por eso que tienes esa marca en tu frente, ese es el sello del Jashin, es una maldición que pasara por generaciones en su familia, Saya era un lobo gris, tu un gato negro, tu futura hija tendrá un Jashin en su interior._

_Saya: ¡Ya es suficiente!_

_Evemon: ¡YA CALLEN AMBAS!_

_Nanami: Evemon…_

_Evemon: Nanami tiene que destruir a Jashimon y ustedes pelean por eso, enfóquense en lo que realmente importa._

_Esa noche…_

_Nanami: Despierta, venga despierta, Evemon._

_Evemon: ¿Nanami-san? ¿Qué pasa?_

_Nanami: Vámonos._

_Evemon: ¡¿Qué?!_

_Nanami: Shhhhh… Vamos._

_Evemon: ¿Por qué?_

_Nanami: Si he de vencer a Jashimon, he de hacerlo sola._

_Evemon: Eso es imposible._

_Nanami: No lo es._

_Evemon: ¿Pero porque?_

_Nanami: No quiero involucrar a nadie mas, no quiero perder a un ser querido, por eso vámonos._

_Evemon: Nanami-san…_

***Fin Del flashback***

Hikari: Mama…

Evemon: Nanami-san afortunadamente se salvo, pero tu tienes que pelear con tu hermana.

Hikari: Pero…

Evemon: Yamato, Gabumon y yo te protegeremos, confía en mí.

Hikari: Evemon…

Evemon: Bien, comamos algo antes de avanzar.

Yamato: Sip. Ven.

Hikari: Vale…

Los chicos consumen algo de sus alimentos, deciden descansar ahí otra noche más…

Mientras en casa de los Ishida, el menor de la familia tenía un mal presentimiento en su interior sobre su hermano y su amiga, no sabia que era pero tenía miedo…

TK: Hermano… ¿Qué es esto que siento?... Yo… No… Suficiente, iré con Tai a decirle que vayamos al Digimundo, no dejaré a mi hermano solo, si mi presentimiento es correcto, Matt Onii-san esta en peligro al igual que Hikari Onee-chan.

Sin más que pensar, el chico corre a la morada de los Kamiya, al llegar, la madre de los jóvenes lo recibe…

Sra. Kamiya: ¡Oh! Takeru-san, que gusto verte.

TK: Señora Kamiya, ¿se encuentran Tai y Kari?

Sra. Kamiya: Kari esta en su cuarto y Tai en el suyo junto a Koushiro-san.

TK: ¿Puedo pasar?

Sra. Kamiya: Pasa.

TK: Gracias.

El pequeño entra a la habitación de Taichi, donde se encuentra con los chicos jugando…

Taichi: ¡Gane!

Koushiro: Eso es trampa Tai, ¿ah? TK.

Taichi: ¿Qué pasa TK?

TK: Por favor, Tai, Izzy, traigan a Sora, Mimi y Kari.

Taichi: ¿Por qué?

TK: ¡Hazlo por favor! Es por mi hermano y Hikari.

Koushiro: ¿Qué les paso?

TK: Traigan a las chicas y les explico.

Taichi: Vale.

El castaño marca a las chicas y están corren hacia la residencia Kamiya, mientras que el rubio va a la habitación de la niña para que asista a la reunión…

Una vez que han llegado las chicas, todos se reúnen en el patio del hogar Kamiya…

Sora: ¿Qué ha pasado TK?

Mimi: ¿Para que nos has traído?

TK: Matt Onii-Chan, Hikari Onee-chan.

Kari: ¿Que pasa con ellos?

TK: Se fueron al Digimundo.

Taichi: ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Cuándo?!

TK: Ayer en la tarde.

Sora: ¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada?

TK: Ellos me lo pidieron que por favor no dijera nada.

Mimi: ¿Entonces porque no lo dices ahora?

TK: Porque tengo el presentimiento de que algo malo les sucederá a ellos, quiero evitarlo.

Taichi: ¿Qué presentimiento?

TK: No lo se, pero me asusta, es terrorífico, ayúdenme por favor.

Kari: ¿Pero como?

Koushiro: La única manera es…

Taichi: Bien, iremos al Digimundo.

Sora: Tai…

Taichi: No tenemos otra opción.

Kari: Por Hikari Onee-chan.

Mimi: Por Matt.

Taichi: Bien, vayámonos entonces.

TK: Sip.

Sora: ¿Pero… Como?

TK: Alice puede abrir el portal.

Mimi: Bien, vayamos entonces con ella.

Koushiro: Si, vamos.

Los chicos caminan con gran rapidez hacia el hogar Sayonji, al llegar, la rubia mayor los recibe…

Alice: ¿Qué pasa?

Taichi: Necesitamos ir al Digimundo.

Sora: Por favor…

TK: Ábrenos el portal pro favor.

Alice: ¡¿Pero porque?!

Marina: Porque… Hikari y Yamato están allá.

Alice: ¡imposible!

Marina: No, se fueron ayer.

Koushiro: Tenemos que salvarlos.

Kari: Por favor…

Alice: Esta bien…

TK: Gracias.

Alice: Vamos.

La rubia abre el portal para el Digimundo el cual era diferente al que entraron Hikari y Yamato, este era como un largo camino de colores, una vez que los chicos entran, Alice cierra el portal y mira en donde el portal había sido abierto…

Alice: Buena suerte, chicos.

Marina: Alice-sama…

Alice: Por favor… Salven a mi hermana…

Marina: Estarán bien, estoy segura.

Alice: Eso espero también Marina-san…

TK: (Pensando) _Hermano… Ya voy… Por favor, resiste._

**CONTINUARA…**


	8. Llegamos, la Sorpresa

_**DIGIMON EXTREM OVA 1:**_

_**"**__**YAMATO, HIKARI Y UN AMOR PROHIBIDO"**_

_**PARTE 8: "LLEGAMOS, LA SORPRESA"**_

Evemon: Bien, llego la hora, vayámonos.

Hikari: Sip.

Gabumon: Oye, Hikari-chan.

Hikari: ¿Que pasa Gabumon?

Gabumon: Donde esta Matt?

Evemon: ¿Eh? Cierto, ¿Y Yamato-san?

Gabumon: Venga Hikari, vamos a buscarlo.

Evemon: Vayan, yo me quedo a cuidar las cosas.

Hikari: Vale.

Mientras en el portal, los 6 viajeros pasaban al Digimundo…

Kari: ¿Cuánto falta?

Sora: No falta mucho, resiste Kari-chan.

TK: Hermano…

Taichi: No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien TK.

TK: Sip.

Mimi: Recuerden que es Matt.

Sora: ¡Aquí es la salida Tai!

Tai: ¡Genial! Ven TK, Kari.

Kari/TK: Sip.

Los chicos salen del portal y llegan a un desierto, logran ver un bosque no tan lejos de ellos, por lo que deciden ir a revisar el lugar…

Mientras en el bosque…

Hikari: ¡Yamato! ¡Gabumon! ¡¿Dónde están?! ¿Eh?

La rubia mira a Gabumon junto al chico sentado en una roca no muy lejos de ella…

Hikari: ¡Yamato! (Corre hacia ellos)

Gabumon: Sayonji-san.

Hikari: ¿Estas bien Yamato-kun? ¿Te pasa algo?

Yamato: No es nada Hikari-chan, estoy bien.

Gabumon: Matt…

Yamato: Es solo que yo…

Taichi: ¡MATT!

Yamato: Esa voz…

Sora: ¡Sayonji-san!

Hikari: Es de…

TK: ¡Onii-chan, Onee-chan!

Yamato: ¡Takeru!

Hikari: ¡Takeru-san!

Yamato Koushiro, Tai, TK.

Hikari: Sora, Mimi, Kari.

Gabumon: ¿Que hacen aquí?

TK: Vinimos a salvarlos.

Yamato: ¿A salvarnos?

Hikari: TK prometiste no decirle a nadie del viaje.

TK: Lo se y lo siento, pero…

Gabumon: ¿Pero?

TK: Algo malo pasará… Estoy seguro…

Yamato: Hikari…

Hikari: Sí…

Sora: ¿Qué pasa?

Yamato: Es hora de que les digas Hikari.

Hikari: Yo…

Mimi: ¿Qué pasa aquí?

Taichi: ¿Decirnos que?

Koushiro: ¿Qué sucede?

Hikari: Yo…

Kari: ¿Hikari Onee-chan?

Hikari: Yo… Yo no soy humana.

Taichi/Kari/Sora/Koushiro/Mimi/TK: ¡¿Eh?!

Taichi: ¿Entonces… Que eres tu?

Hikari: Mi verdadero nombre es Izumi Kurusugawa, soy la hija menor de la familia Kurusugawa y soy la heredera al trono del Digimundo.

Koushiro: ¿Una princesa Digimon?

Hikari: Así es.

Mimi: Wow.

Sora: ¿Por qué no lo dijiste?

Hikari: Eso es algo complicado.

Evemon: Chicos.

Hikari: ¿Qué pasa?

Evemon: Airi… Airi esta cerca… Puedo olerla…

Hikari: ¡¿Eh?!

Yamato: Todos váyanse.

Hikari: Vete con ellos… Déjenos solas.

Taichi: Vamos.

Los chicos se esconden entre los arboles mientras la rubia se queda ahí junto a su digimon, en ese instante aparece una rubia de ojos rojizos, un poco mas alta que Hikari y junto a ella aparece Ninemon.

Ninemon: Evemon.

Evemon: Ninemon.

Airi: Izumi.

Hikari: Airi.

Airi: Creí que al fin me había librado de ti, pero veo que me equivoque.

Hikari: ¿Por qué lo haces?

Airi: ¿Eh?

Hikari: ¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Por qué matas a tu familia? ¡¿Por qué?!

Airi: Por haberme quitado lo que por derecho era mío y habértelo brindado a ti solo por ser la menor.

Hikari: Pero ¿porque matarlos? A las personas que te dieron la vida, a los únicos que te amaban.

Airi: Para que todo sea mío.

Evemon: Eso no pasara mientras Kurusugawa-san viva.

Ninemon: En ese caso…

Evemon: ¿Ah?

Ninemon muerde a Hikari en el brazo pero Evemon la avienta y la separa, el brazo de Hikari sangraba sin parar…

Hikari: (Con dolor) ¿Por… Porque…?

Airi: Ninemon.

Ninemon: Dígame Airi-sama.

Airi: vámonos.

Ninemon: Como ordene.

Airi: Escúchame Izumi, mañana se alzara la Luna Roja de Kazame.

Hikari: ¿La Luna Roja de Kazame?

Airi: Esa noche… Esa noche se decidirá quien será la triunfadora y quien muere, hasta entonces, Izumi.

Airi y Ninemon desaparecen del lugar, Hikari se desmalla por la perdida de sangre y todos salen de su escondite para ayudarla…

Yamato: ¡Hikari! (La toma en sus brazos) Hikari, despierta.

Sora.: Ha perdido mucha sangre.

Mimi: Y aun sigue perdiendo más.

Koushiro: Hay que hacer algo.

Taichi: Vengan, vamos al lago, ahí limpiaremos al herida y detendremos el sangrado.

Evemon: Si.

Los chicos corren al lago, una vez han llegado, Yamato recuesta en el suelo a Hikari…

Koushiro: Mimi, busca algo en lo que podamos sacar agua.

Mimi: Enseguida (se va)

Koushiro: Yamato consigue algo para detener el flujo de la sangre de Hikari, no se, un pedazo de tela o algo.

Yamato: Si (Se va)

Koushiro: Sora, busca una franela o algo para que limpies su brazo.

Sora: Claro (Se va)

Koushiro: Tai, exprime la mordida para que salga todo lo que le pueda causar infección a Hikari.

Taichi: Sip (Comienza a exprimir la mordida)

Mimi: Aquí esta el recipiente, encontré 3 entre las cosas de Hikari y Matt.

Koushiro: Bien, TK, Kari, Mimi llénenlos de agua.

TK/Kari/Mimi: Vale (toman los recipientes y los llenan de agua)

Sora: Izzy, no encontré nada.

Yamato: Ni yo…

Koushiro: Entonces… ¡¿Ah?!

Yamato rompe su sudadera con un palo y la hace pedazos…

Yamato: Toma Sora.

Sora: Gracias.

Koushiro: ¿Terminaste Tai?

Taichi: Si.

Koushiro: Bien, dame el pedazo de tela Matt.

Yamato: Ten.

Koushiro amarra el pedazo de tela en el brazo de Hikari y lo aprieta para evitar el flujo de su sangre…

Koushiro: Sora, limpia su brazo.

Sora: Si (Moja el trapo y comienza a limpiar el brazo de la chica)

Koushiro: TK, Kari, Mimi, ayuden a Sora a limpiarla con el agua.

TK/Kari/Mimi: Sip.

Una vez han terminado de limpiar y curar la herida de la chica, Koushiro venda el brazo de la rubia con lo que quedo de la sudadera de Yamato…

Koushiro: Listo, con esto se curará.

Evemon: Por el momento ella debe descansar.

Sora: Deberíamos hacer lo mismo, no hemos descansado nada desde que partimos.

Koushiro: Bien, descansemos un poco.

Kari: Sip.

Los chicos se recuestan y se quedan dormidos, solo el rubio mayor queda despierto vigilando que nada pase…

**CONTINUARA…**


	9. Nuestra Relación Comienza, la Luna Roja

_**DIGIMON EXTREM OVA 1:**_

_**"**__**YAMATO, HIKARI, Y UN AMOR PROHIBIDO"**_

_**PARTE 9: "NUESTRA RELACION COMIENZA, LA LUNA ROJA DE KAZAME"**_

Al día siguiente todos siguen dormidos, la rubia despierta y mira al rubio mayor sentado en una roca frente al lago, extrañada, esta se para y camina hacia el…

Hikari: ¿Qué tienes Yamato?

Yamato: ¿Ah? Hikari, no es nada.

Hikari: Has estado muy extraño, ¿Qué tienes?

Yamato: Pues…

Hikari: Mmmm….

Yamato: Hoy es la pelea con Airi, tengo miedo de lo que te pueda pasar…

Hikari: Estaré bien, te lo aseguro.

Yamato: Pero…

Hikari: ¿Pero?

Yamato: No quiero perderte, te quiero, aunque se que tu no me quieres como yo lo hago.

Hikari: Yamato yo…

Yamato: Déjalo ya.

Hikari: Yo…

Yamato: Mejor me-

Hikari: Te amo… Te amo Yamato-kun…

Yamato: ¡¿Hikari?!

Hikari: Siempre te ame, hasta ahora me doy cuenta de eso… Y lo siento…

Yamato: Hikari…

El rubio se para y toma de los hombros a la rubia y agacha su mirada para verla a los ojos, la rubia pone sus manos en los hombros del rubio y sube su mirada para verlo a los ojos, duran en esa posición durante 3 minutos sin decir alguna palabra y después se besan tiernamente, ahora ella lo abraza del cuello y el la abraza de la cintura…

Los chicos despiertan y ven tal cosa, todos se sorprenden y corren para ver mejor…

TK: Onii-chan.

Kari: Onee-chan.

Hikari/Yamato: (Sonrojados y nerviosos) ¡¿Eh?! (Miran a los demás)

Taichi: (Riéndose) Vaya, vaya, la pareja al fin se descubrió.

Sora: ¿Son novios Matt?

Yamato: (Sonrojado y nervioso) ¡¿Eh?! ¡P-pues e-ella s-solo…!

TK: ¿Hikari es mi cuñada?

Kari: ¿Son pareja?

Taichi: ¡Hablen!

Hikari: (Sonrojada) S-si… Somos pareja…

Yamato: (Mira extrañado a Hikari) ¿Eh? ¿Enserio?

Hikari: (Mira sonrojada a Yamato) Si…

Yamato: (Se pone muy feliz) ¡¿Eh?! ¡Gracias, Hikari-chan! (La abraza y la carga)

Hikari: (Se ríe) Yamato…

Yamato: (La baja) Gracias.

TK: (Corre y abraza a Hikari) ¡Hikari cuñada Onee-chan!

Hikari: (n.n') Takeru… Jejeje…

Koushiro: SI esto es muy lindo jeje, pero…

Evemon: Recuerden, esta noche es el enfrentamiento con Airi.

Hikari: Si.

Los chicos caminan hasta el castillo Kurusugawa que era donde yacía Airi…

Cuando llegan ya es de noche…

Hikari: (Mirando al cielo) Ya es la hora.

Los chicos se quedan ahí junto a ella…

Hikari: Váyanse.

Yamato: No, no te voy a abandonar.

Hikari: Por favor… Váyanse…

Taichi: No, venimos a cuidarte y nos quedaremos aquí.

Hikari: Chicos…

Yamato: Hasta el final, amor.

Hikari: Yamato… (Lo abraza)

Los chicos permanecen ahí, Taichi abraza a Kari, Koushiro y Mimi se toman las manos y Sora abraza a TK, mientras Yamato abraza por atrás a Hikari…

En ese momento aparecen Airi y Ninemon…

Airi: Ya es hora Izumi.

Evemon: (Pensando) Pero antes…

Evemon se lanza contra Ninemon y la muerde, esta la tumba y comienzan a pelear entre ellas…

Ninemon: Hace mucho que quise hacer esto Evemon (la ataca) ¡Fire Phenomenon!

Evemon: ¡Fire Spin!

Ambos ataques chocan y provocan una explosión, Airi aprovecha y saca su espada y corre para atacar a Hikari, la rubia esta cegada por el humo y no ve, una vez que Airi va llegando, Yamato se para frente a Hikari y Airi lo apuñala en la espalda, mas no lo mata…

Hikari: ¡YAMATO!

**CONTINUARA…**


	10. El Enfrentamiento, Selllo Liberado

_**DIGIMON EXTREM OVA 1:**_

_**"**__**YAMATO, HIKARI Y UN AMOR PROHIBIDO"**_

_**PARTE 10: "EL ENFENTAMIENTO, SELLO LIBERADO"**_

TK: (Llorando) ¡ONII-CHAN!

Sora: (Deteniendo a TK) ¡Matt! ¡Detente TK!

Taichi: ¡Yamato!

Mimi: Esto esta mal…

Koushiro: Se atravesó para que no dañara a Hikari…

Gabumon: Yamato…

Hikari: ¡Yamato! No… (Llorando) Yamato…

Airi: (Riéndose) Humano incrédulo, prefirió ser herido el a que murieras tú, ja, que lastima me da.

Hikari: Tu…

Airi: ¿Eh?

Hikari se para y su cuerpo es rodeado por un aura violeta fuerte y negro, entonces de su boca salen largos colmillos, en la parte superior de su cabeza salen orejas y una cola de zorro amarilla con naranja como las de Evemon y sus ojos se vuelven rojos, en sus manos aparece una espada negra con una raya roja en medio…

Evemon: (Viendo a Hikari) Ella…

Gabumon: Libero el sello…

Taichi: ¿Sello?

Gabumon: El daño en su interior que causo Airi al apuñalar a Yamato le provoco un fuerte dolor y odio hacia su hermana, lo que ocasionó que ella liberara el sello para que su parte animal saliera transformándola en lo que es ahora…

Airi: (Impactada) Imposible… Libertaste el sello…

Hikari: (Toma la espada) _Matar… Matar…_

Airi: (Aterrada) Eh…

Hikari: _Matar… Matar… ¡AHHH~!_ (Corre hacia Airi y la ataca) _Matar… Matar… Matar…_

Airi: (Protegiéndose con su espada) Tu no me vencerás… Aunque seas una Jashin ahora… ¡NO ME GANARAS!

Hikari:_ ¡AHHHH~!_

Ambas rubias pelean, sin embargo, Hikari mostraba un profundo odio a su hermana…

Airi logra dañar el brazo de Hikari y le comienza a sangrar, sin embargo, la rubia suelta una risa malévola y chupa su propia sangre…

Taichi: (Aterrado) Hikari…

Kari: (Asustada) Onii-chan…

Taichi: (Abraza mas fuerte a Kari) No te preocupes Kari…

Airi: ¡DEJAME!

Hikari logra quitarle su espada a Airi y la acorrala sin dejarla huir, esta comienza a temblar de horror…

Ninemon: ¡AIRI-SAMA! (Corre par ayudarla)

Evemon: ¡AHHH~! (Toma a Ninemon y la sostiene en el suelo)

Hikari: (Viendo a Airi) _Matar… Matar… Matar…_

Airi: No…

Todos los chicos miran a la rubia con temor…

Hikari levanta su espada para matar a su hermana...

Taichi: ¡HIKARI!

Kari: ¡ONEE-CHAN!

Sora/Mimi/Koushiro: ¡SAYONJI!

TK: ¡ONEE-CHAN!

Yamato: ¡DÉTENTE!

El rubio se para y corre hacia la rubia y la abraza por atrás...

El chico comienza a llorar…

Yamato: (Llorando) No lo hagas… Por favor… Tú no eres así Hikari… Recuerda… Lo prometimos… Reacciona Hikari… Vuelve a mi lado por favor…

Las orejas, la cola y los colmillos desaparecen y los ojos de Hikari vuelven a ser los mismos…

Hikari: Yamato…

Yamato: Por favor…

Hikari mira a Airi…

Hikari: Yo no soy como tu… Yo no te matare… Pero… Como Princesa de este lugar te destierro a vivir en la prisión de la Sombra, en la parte oscura del Digimundo, estarás sola…

La frente de Hikari brilla y se abre un portal en donde meten a Airi y a Ninemon, después este portal se cierra y desaparece…

Evemon: (Dañada) Lo logramos…

Hikari: Sip… (Cae al suelo)

Yamato: ¡Hikari!

Hikari: Estoy bien, es solo que me siento bien, porque siempre fui una molestia para los demás, me alegro de que ahora haya podido ayudar aunque sea un poco…

Yamato: Sip.

Kari/TK: (Corren a abrazar a Hikari) ¡Onee-chan!

Hikari: Niños… (Los abraza)

Los demás se acercan a ellos…

Taichi: Bien hecho Hikari, Yamato.

Sora: Fueron muy valientes los dos.

Koushiro: Estamos muy agradecidos con ustedes.

Mimi: Sip.

Evemon: Yamato, quiero agradecerte por esto.

Yamato: ¿Por qué?

Evemon: Lograste evitar que Hikari se volviera igual a Airi, impediste que ella matara a su hermana, y, lograste sacarla del modo Jashin.

Yamato: no fue nada.

Taichi: Fueron tus sentimientos los que la salvaron.

Hikari: Fueron todos ustedes lo que lo lograron… Gracias…

Gabumon: Aun queda algo por hacer…

Hikari: Sip.

**CONTINUARA…**


	11. Reencuentro, Regreso y Despedida (FINAL)

_**DIGIMON EXTREM OVA 1:**_

_**"**__**YAMATO, HIKARI Y UN AMOR PROHIBIDO"**_

_**PARTE 11 (FINAL): "REENCUENTRO, REGRESO Y DESPEDIDA"**_

Gabumon: Aun queda algo por hacer…

Hikari: Sip.

Sora: ¿Qué es?

Yamato: Sacar de la prisión del castillo a los demás.

Mimi: ¡Vayamos entonces!

Todos: ¡Si!

Todos entran al castillo y, conducidos por Hikari y Evemon, llegan al sótano de este y ahí ven a diversos digimons, incluidos los compañeros de los jóvenes, además, de que ahí se encontraban la castaña de nombre Megumi, el ojiazul de nombre Lixto y la castaña menor de nombre Seira...

Hikari: Son libres amigos, Airi ya fue desterrada de aquí.

Todos los prisioneros: ¡SI!

Todos los digimons salen de la prisión y se esparcen por el digimundo, regresando a sus hogares…

Sora: ¡Biyomon!

TK: ¡Patamon!

Kari: ¡Gatomon!

Taichi: ¡Agumon!

Koushiro: ¡Tentomon!

Mimi: ¡Palmon!

Palmon/Tentomon/Agumon/Patamon/Gatomon/Biyomon: ¡Hola!

Todos los chicos abrazan a su respectivo digimon…

Hikari: Es hora de regresar a casa.

Taichi: ¿Ellos pueden venir?

Hikari: Por supuesto.

Mimi: Entonces regresemos.

Los chicos se reúnen afuera del castillo…

Hikari: Seira, Lixto, Megumi, los dejo a cargo de este lugar.

Seira: Por supuesto.

Megumi: Puedes confiar en nosotros.

Lixto: Ve con calma.

Hikari: Si, gracias.

Yamato: Vámonos.

Lixto, Seira y Megumi abren un portal y los chicos regresan al parque en donde Hikari se reencontró con Evemon y Gabumon…

Sora: Llegamos.

Taichi: Bueno, es tarde y nuestros padres han de estar preocupados.

Mimi: Cierto, adiós, vamos Palmon.

Palmon: Si.

Cada chico regresa con su digimon a su respectivo hogar haciendo que el rubio, la rubia y el hermano del chico queden ahí…

TK: Vamos Onii-chan.

Hikari: Sip.

Los tres caminan a casa de los Ishida, ahí, se encontraron con los padres de los chicos, Alice y Marina preocupados y enfadados…

TK: ¿Qué pasa?

Sra. Ishida: Vámonos TK, de ahora en adelante viviremos tu y yo solos (Lo carga y se va)

TK: (Comienza a llorar con Patamon en sus brazos) No quiero… Onii-Chan, Onee-Chan… ¡ONII-CHAN!

Alice: ¡Todo es tu culpa Hikari!

Hikari: Yo…

Alice abofetea a Hikari en el lugar…

Yamato: ¡Déjala! (Se para frente a Hikari)

Sr. Ishida: ¡Quítate Yamato!

Yamato: ¡No!

Alice: Marina, trae a Hikari y vámonos, no volverás a este hogar nunca.

Hikari: (Llorando) ¡NO! Bájame Marina… ¡Yamato!

Yamato: (Siendo agarrado por su padre) ¡HIKARI-CHAN! ¿Qué paso?

Sr. Ishida: Vete a tu habitación.

Yamato: Te odio… (Entra en su habitación)

Esa noche ambos jóvenes escapan y se encuentran en la estación de autobuses…

Hikari: ¿Estas seguro de esto?

Yamato: Si… No permitiré que nos separen.

Hikari: Sip. (Lo abraza)

Los rubios se sientan para esperar el transporte…

Pero para su mala suerte llegan el padre de Yamato y Alice antes de que suban al autobús…

Alice: (Enfadada) ¡Hikari!

Hikari: ¡Oh no!

Yamato: (Abraza a Hikari) No permitiré que no separen.

Hikari: Alice por favor… No lo hagas.

Alice: Ya causaste mucho daño Hikari, veo que no puedo alejarte de él, así que, mañana nos vamos a Italia.

Hikari: ¡No puedes!

Alice: Si puedo (La jala del brazo)

Hikari: (Llorando) ¡No quiero! ¡Yamato!

Sr. Ishida: ¡Vámonos Yamato! (lo toma del brazo y se lo lleva)

Yamato: (Viendo a Hikari y pensando) Adiós… Hikari-chan… Te amo…

Sr. Ishida: Lo siento… No puedes volver a verla Yamato-san.

Hikari: (Llorando) ¡Yamato! ¡Yamato! ¡Yamato!

El rubio llega a su hogar y se encierra en su habitación, se tira en la cama y deja caer lágrimas en su mejilla…

Gabumon: Matt…

Yamato: Hikari-Chan…

Mientras en casa de la rubia…

Hikari: (Llorando) ¿Por qué?

Alice: Los padres de Yamato se divorciarán por tu culpa… Ya causaste demasiados daños a esa familia… Por eso, será mejor que vayamos a Italia, ahí viviremos en la casa de Marina.

Hikari se encierra en su habitación y se recarga en la puerta llorando…

Hikari: Yamato…

Evemon: Es lo mejor Hikari… Tal vez en el futuro se vuelvan a encontrar…

Hikari/Yamato: _Es demasiado cruel, no quiero estar lejos de ti, no quiero olvidar este sentimiento que tengo por ti… Nunca te olvidaré, aunque espere una eternidad, aunque sea mi destino. No perderé ante el mismo__** DIOS**__. ¡No perderé! Ni la forma ni la apariencia importaran, te encontraré. Definitivamente te reconoceré. ¡Te encontraré sin importar que!_

Hikari: **_Feliz cumpleaños… Yamato-kun…_**

**FIN…**


End file.
